


A Hat and a Tie in Time

by OPFan37



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPFan37/pseuds/OPFan37
Summary: Tie Brat (unwillingly named) is Hat Kid's Vice Captain, with the two of them heading home after a non-descript journey in the spaceship. Obviously disaster strikes and the two of them are stuck on a planet having to collect their fuel source whilst beating back all the friendly/unfriendly residents. Follow the snarky Tie as he has to put up with his Captain whilst basically stealing everything in sight to get magic Badges and Neckwear to help on their quest. And along the way, maybe Tie and Hat will learn how much they mean to each other...maybe.





	1. A Captain with a Hat and a Vice with a Tie

Space...

An endless expanse of stars and galaxies, worlds of discoveries and people and experiences...and hopefully spaghetti. I like spaghetti.

...I hate space. I have truly grown to hate space. It's so BORING! There's NOTHING in an empty sea of space! Stars are overrated, people! They're white dots!

The only thing that makes space travel nice is when you're in your boomerang ship with your working kitchen, cleaning and making pancakes.

Which brings me to...me. Hi! I'm Vice Captain of the...well, our ship doesn't really have a name. Captain hasn't given it one yet. So I just call it our ship. Not like we see any other ones...

But just because I'm Vice Captain doesn't mean I'm not capable! Sure, I, mayyyy look like a little boy, and maybe I have big, baby blue eyes...and a button nose...and incredibly pinchable cheeks according to the Captain, but that doesn't make me incapable! I am an excellent mai-Vice Captain!

Aaaaanyway, if you people don't know how space travel works, you gotta have time in the equation. I mean, space-time, right? Right?...Okay, don't ask me anymore, I don't know. But for our ship, our main fuel source is Time Pieces

Time Pieces are nifty little bitesize time controllers with a lot of punch. Perfect to use as fuel for space travel...somehow. The science is in there somewhere. They're very precious and valuable, space travel ain't easy y'know, so we keep them in a vault...which is now EXTREMELY, SECURELY, FOREVER LOCKED!

And with that, allow me to recount the day that was both the best, and worst chain of events to ever happen to me.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was morning...maybe. Can't tell in space. And I was cooking up breakfast. I'm definitely no whiz when it came to cooking, but there was one thing I knew how to make; Captain's favourite pancakes.

I was flipping the last pancake out of the pan, before grabbing my heart cutter and stamping it out, pulling the rest of it away before folding it up and putting it on a separate plate. This was how it almost always went at breakfast; Captain would get the heart-shaped pancakes, and I would make myself a little pancake pizza from the leftovers.  
With the last of the pancakes done, and my pancake pizza complete, I washed my hands and walked over to the mirror I kept on the side. Despite how I always felt about it, I had to look presentable for the captain.

I was wearing a favourite of mine. I wore a bright red neatly collared shirt with baggy sleeves pinned back with gold buttons, and black trousers with dark blue rubber boots (don't judge me, there's been more floods on this ship then you think.) along with a dark pink belt around my waist...the, trousers were a bit too long for me.  
I'm quite pale...happens when you're not within range of a sun for a while. Got some nice black hair too! I have it in a nice bob cut that curls up at the ends around my cheeks and the back of my head. It would be perfect if it wasn't for two very specific cowslips on top of my head which refused to stay down. The Captain gleefully pointed out that it makes me look like a water fountain...that was fun.

But of course, my outfit would not be complete without my tie. My pride and joy which practically cemented me as Vice Captain. It was perfect sized for me, and had a snow white and candy pink stripes design...pink is a manly colour where I come from, okay? The best part though, is that it has a little black smiley face at the top knot...which, y'know, I like...

Anyway, I set the plates on the table and headed out into the main area of the ship. It led to everywhere else, and had the TV and vault. Along with...

"Hiya Roombi." I greeted our 'pet' Roomba. The little grey disk looked happy to see me. "You doing okay? Captain hasn't tried to get anymore piggyback rides from you, has she?"

Roombi seemed to squeak and shuffle away at mention of the Captain. One too many Roomba rides the Captain wanted, it seemed.

"Welp, I'm gonna wake her up now. So keep that in mind." I told him as I made my way to the bedroom. As I passed I looked at the information screen, one of many on the ship. Power was flowing to all areas effectively, and the screen totalled up our number of Time Pieces: 120.

I made my way to the bedroom and crept in. The first thing that happened was that I was horrified at the Captain's pillow fort. It had somehow progressed into a pillow mountain. Where did she get more pillows? HOW did she get more pillows?

I crept over to the Captains bed. Captain got her own room whilst I slept in the laundry room. The ship didn't account for two people. I then proceeded to find her lump in her bed and poke it forcefully.

"Captain...Captain, wake up." I continued poking her. "Wake up, Captain."

"Mmmmmeeeehhhhh…" She moaned, feebly batting my hand away.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her alarm clock. She'd deliberately broken it again. I rewound it and pushed the face and bells back in, then stood there and waited before the clock gave out a loud-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The Captain jumped out of bed, fully clothed, her hat falling over her eyes. "Attack!? Are we under attack!? Who's attacking us!? Cats!? Sharks!? Sharks riding laser cats!?"

"Good morning, Captain." I greeted her with a half-forced smile.

She plucked her hat over her eyes before smiling at me. "Ah! Good morning Cadet!"

This...was my Captain.

The Captain looked no older then ten with a purple shirt, yellow cape, white trousers and brown booties, along with her favourite purple top hat with a yellow ribbon tied into a bow around it. Her baby blue eyes were horribly adorable when she needed them to be, as her brown hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Is it morning?" She asked, before jumping up. "Does that mean it's breakfast? Does that mean-!?"

"Already on the table." I told her.

"Yay!" She bolted down the corridor towards the kitchen, and I sighed as I followed her.

When I first wanted to get into space travel, Captain was the one who eagerly let me join when nobody else would. Of course I was grateful at the time, but I slowly found out about her...nature.

Captain was gleeful and enthusiastic to a fault. A BIIIIIIIIIG fault. She has a habit of running into things full speed, fire at her feet, most of the time crashing head first into it, all with a great big smile on her face. That's what lead to a lot of the aforementioned floods when she tried to help me with washing, as well as some other problems when we stopped off on planets for food. I don't even know how she survived before she recruited me with a bone-crushing hug.

The other thing was that she was mischievous. A bad kind of mischievous. More then one time I found her typing in 'PORN' or 'RULE 34' into the ships computer, both of which were submitted for federal review...somehow. Plus the Roomba riding, pillow fort, and especially the mail room. Whenever I go in there I almost always get poked in the eye by a stray flying letter.

The Captain and I had been space travelling for a while now...long enough for me to become wary of her. Our trips had mainly been 'adventures' as she liked to call them, when really we were supposed to be doing a job. But now, finally, we were heading back home...and I was going to quit the moment we got back.

I don't think you understand how much of a nightmare it was to put up with her sometimes. Beneath that cute exterior was a vicious, sweet food devouring, mess making, people angering devil. It was not a stretch to say that I had nearly died more then once on this trip of ours.

I walked into the kitchen to find the Captain already stuffing her face with her pancakes, of course after drenching them in syrup. I sat down and began eating my pancake slices.  
"Cadet!" She suddenly announced, and I waited as she choked on her mouthful of pancakes before swallowing. "...What's on the agenda today?"

"Well, Captain, we've only got one more space-time jump to do before home." I told her. "I made the last jump as you were heading off to bed. We're currently in orbit of a small planet, waiting for the ship to gain enough charge for the last jump."

"That's awesome! It means we're nearly home!" She cheered, jumping off her seat and dancing around me. "This has been some adventure, huh, Cadet? Remember the time we stopped at that one planet to get donuts?"

"And we were almost eaten by dinosaurs? I recall." I nodded as I ate my pancakes.

"The time where we explored that spooky castle?"

"I was kidnapped by ghosts..."

"When we met that clown on that one planet?"

"That snail never stood a chance."

"It's been so perfect!" She giggled, patting me on the back. "But I'm glad we're heading back home now."

'Not as glad as I am.' I thought bitterly.

"So, whaddya wanna do while we're waiting?" She asked as she hopped on top of the table and lay down on her stomach, head in her hands and feet kicking the air lazily. "Wanna watch some cartoons?"

"You mean reruns?" I asked, recalling the Captains favourite channel which she absolutely refused to change.

"Okey-dokey, how about a sparring match?" She asked as she pulled out her favourite blue umbrella with yellow stars on it from inside her hat.

"For the last time not in the ship." I sighed.

"Hmmmm…" She suddenly squeezed my cheeks together. She had a habit of playing with faces. "Whadda you wanna do then, Cadet?"

'I wanna eat my breakfast and go home.' "I think we should just take it easy today, Captain."

"Ohhhh! Waitwaitwait!" She leapt to her feet. "You said we're in orbit of a planet, right? And this is the last place before home, sooooo…" She suddenly smiled sickeningly sweetly. "I'm gonna get some treats for us for a job well done!" With that she ran into the main room.

I sighed. The Captain's method of planet exploration was not good for the heart. For one thing, her method of actually getting down to the planet...was jumping. Jumping and falling. I'm not ashamed to admit I screamed when she first seized me by the wrist and leapt out the window with me in tow. After that, it was running around, grabbing whatever looked either shiny or edible. It was lucky the ship had an instant rescue feature which teleported us back to it when necessary.

"Heeeeeey, Cadet? Can you come here a second?" I heard her call out.

'Oh no, what has she done now?' I swallowed the last bit of my breakfast and slowly made my way to the main room. "What is it, Captain? Is the TV acting up again?"

"No, it's..." She pointed to the window, and I did a double take.

Standing outside the tiny window of our glass screen was a burly looking bald man with a small black moustache wearing a blue striped suit and a white apron. He was knocking on the window and set his (really unintimidating) glare on me.

"2 passengers!" The man declared. "That mean little girl and boy owe Mafia double payment now."

"Wha…?" I just stared in disbelief. "What is this?"

"He says we have to pay him." The Captain said.

"Not that! How did he even get up here?"

"Mafia spot ship! Then Mafia slingshot Mafia up. Mafia's nose is very sore now."

"He says because we're on Mafia turf, we need to pay a toll." Captain elaborated.

"On their tur-? We're in orbit!" I cried.

"Orbit belong to Mafia." The man said.

I just glared at him in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Cadet, I'll get the broom!" Captain said.

"Mafia just come in to collect toll." He grabbed the handle of the window.

"Hey!" I grabbed the other handle and pulled, refusing to let him in. "Go away!"

"I've got this, Cadet!" Captain declared, before she suddenly jumped at the window and hit it hat first, causing it to bonk the man in the face and close it. "Ta-da! Problem solved!"

"Uhhh, right." I looked at the Captain as she turned away, looking rather pleased with herself. I then looked out the window to find the man...still floating there. In fact, it looked like he was about to-

"Captain!" I screamed in horror.

But it was too late, as he smashed straight through the window, causing the vacuum of space to pull him, me and the Captain all out together. And if that wasn't enough, a whole flood of rainbow glowing hourglasses began falling too!

"Aaaaaahhhhh! The Time Pieces!" I screamed in horror as our fuel fell down to the planet below, just before I finally entered the planets gravity, and began plummeting down.

And from there...it just got worse.


	2. Blame it on the Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two aliens land in Mafia Town, where they must reunite and save a girl with a moustache for some reason. From this, the off world duo gain some strange nicknames.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I flailed around in a panic as I descended towards what looked like an island town. More specifically towards a hard looking stone floor.

Thinking quickly, I reached into my sleeve and pulled out my yo-yo. It was a bright green colour and had a purple spiral design on both sides, but it was far more then a toy for me. I spun the yo-yo above my head with such speed it turned into a propeller, slowing my descent so that I landed safely on my feet, only to watch in despair as Time Pieces fell from the sky like shooting stars.

'This is bad...really bad!' I thought. 'What do I do, what do I do?...First, I've gotta...I've gotta...head back to the ship!'

From inside my sleeve I pulled out a small grey remote with a red button. I extended the antenna and pressed it, causing me to instantly be teleported back to the ship...where I was almost immediately sucked out of the hole again. But I was prepared for it and tossed my yo-yo towards the stairs, where it wrapped around the banister and anchored me.

'First things first...!' I pulled myself to the stairs and sprinted up, quickly pushing the vault door shut before anymore Time Pieces could be sucked out. I then opened up the secret compartment next to the vault and took out a single Time Piece. This was a separate one that should only be used in emergencies...so yeah, now!

Carefully holding on as I made my way down, I held the Time Piece aloft and smashed it into the ground, causing everything to freeze for a moment. Then, the pieces of the broken window slowly rewound back into their original position, and the window fixed itself.

When a Time Piece breaks, one of two things happens. Either time around it gets rewound, or it creates a tear in reality called a Time Rift. Time gets rewound when it smashes into someTHING, Time Rifts occur when they smash into someONE. I learned this all the practical way when Captain was explaining the fuel.

Unfortunately, all of the other things that had occurred; the Captain and the Time Pieces falling out, had not been rewound. Most likely because they were now out of the Time Piece's range of effect.

"Whew..." I breathed a sigh of relief, but instantly knew it was no time to relax. I had to inspect the damages. But first...

"Roombi! You okay, buddy?" At my call, the Roomba revealed it had hidden under the television, quite scared. "Yeah, looks kinda bad, doesn't it?" I walked over to one of the power screens and examined it.

"70 Time Pieces? We lost 50! Nearly half!" I hissed. "There's no way we'll have enough power for our final jump with this! More importantly..." I hurried down the stairs and looked at many of the mechanical doors, which were glowing red and smoking. "Yeah, emergency power conservation has activated. Most of the rooms have been locked to conserve power..."

I folded my arms and tapped my foot. What else was I supposed to do in this situation? Captain never taught me...but then I had an idea and headed over to the TV. Thankfully it also functioned as a transmitter as well as a receiver, so I managed to twist the dials until it began broadcasting an SOS.

"Hopefully somebody will come to help us." I hoped with all my heart. "Let's see, what else...?"

Roombi bumped into my feet, then spun around as if to indicate something.

"Missing?...Oh, you mean the Captain!" The Roomba gave me a disappointed look. "Hey, I was getting to her! Why hasn't she returned yet?" I pressed my face up against the window. "Don't tell me she's running around down there? She CAN'T be fooling around at a time like this!"

I headed into the one room that was available, the kitchen, and activated the telescope. There was a telescope in each room for observation purposes...because just one in the living room was apparently insane...thankfully this one was able to focus on the town I had just come back from.

"I can't see the Captain anywhere..." I mumbled as I stared at the town through it. "No good, I'm gonna have to go down and look for her, along with all the Time Pieces if they miraculously didn't fall into the ocean!"

I ran back to the living room. "Look after the place whilst I'm out, Roombi!" I yelled out before opening the window and closing it behind me as I jumped back down towards the planet.

As gravity took its hold on me I repeated my process of slowing my descent with my yo-yo, and landing in what looked like a port, judging by the ship I was standing on. And this time I got a good look around.

The place seemed to be built around a mountain of some kind, more like a geyser spewing out water...with a building on top? That was just impractical. From what I could see there was this rocky port I was in, and a town around the other side, along with balloons everywhere.

"Alright...gotta find the Captain, and the Time Pieces. Whichever comes first." I told myself as I jumped down. Thankfully, I was prepared for this.

I tugged on my tie. "Okay, tie. Where's the Captain?" It then stood straight and pointed like an arrow towards the mountain, most likely she was on the other side.

Oh yeah, it's more then just some handsome neckwear. It can find anything I tell it to...I've just gotta be specific, otherwise it'll point at multiple things rapidly and start both strangling me and burning my neck.

"Okay...and, the closest Time Piece?" It then pointed towards the town to the east of me...I weighed up my options...

"Fiiine, back to Captain." My tie pointed north, she was on the move. "Let's head around."

Being petite has its perks y'know. I gave an impressive jump and landed well before heading off at a brisk pace. Sorry to say I don't have any magical glowing fingers or second mouths...but a compass tie is just as cool, right?"

I leapt between two building walls to climb higher and pulled myself up to get a look around. I could see that Mafia guy everywhere! And they were all the same! Same suit, same apron, same FACE!

"Geez, did they have cloning coupons or something?" I mumbled. I perfectly understood that different planets had different rules...but some things you still gotta question, right?

I ran along a rooftop to avoid anybody spotting me, when I noticed something. It was a little capsule with a small green gem in it...in fact, now that I noticed it, they were everywhere!

"What are these?" I picked one up and examined the gem as it clattered around in its capsule. "Wait...don't tell me this is their currency? If it is...why is it literally everywhere? What kind of economy is this!?"

I looked at some Mafia members walking past some of them on the road and just casually picking them up and putting them in their aprons, sooooo...

"Follow the leader." I mumbled as I pocketed it in my sleeve. Oh yeah our species can make Hammer Space. Forgot to mention that.

So now here I was, running around picking up money, balancing on tightropes and diving around to avoid being spotted. This came to a halt though when I saw some particularly angry looking black birds nestling on the roof in front of me.

'What a lovely diet they must have.' I thought, staring at their practically spherical shapes. Apparently they could read minds as they all turned to face me. "Hey, I'm not looking for a fight."

They were. One pecked me on the face. "Ouch! That hurt!" I jumped back as two more lunged for me. "Alright, I've got retaliation rights now, birdies!"

I pulled my yo-yo out and instantly lashed it forward, causing it to smack into the closest bird and sending it flying off the rooftop. You see, when you go on 'adventures' with the Captain, you have to learn how to defend yourself.

The other two birds looked a bit shocked at me fighting back, and I made the best intimidating cats cradle I could...which was apparently enough for them to hop off.

"Can't even fly away." I mumbled as I lazily rolled my yo-yo up and down. I then noticed the bird I smacked away had dropped another capsule, only this one was pink and had a heart in it.

"Hello. What are you?" No, I didn't like it more because it was pink! "So, what? Does everything in this planet come in capsules?" However this one almost instantly popped open and the heart inside flew into me...now 'violated' wasn't the right word, but it felt along those lines.

"...That just happened." I acknowledged. I had to admit, so far this planet was one of the more unique ones, and this was one island!

My tie indicated I was close to the Captain now, however as I made a diving leap for the next rooftop, I miscalculated and smacked face first into the side of it, falling back onto a table.

"Gaaaaahhhh! Sugar! Donuts! Fudgsicals!" I'm not sorry for that incredibly vulgar language, it really hurt!

"...Mafia eating child?" It was then I realised I was on the table of two Mafia members.

"Child tie look like candy. Mafia think it could be good." His companion said.

"Woah, woah, slow down, people, I ain't food." I told them.

"If not food...then are you Mafia?" One asked.

"Little boy does have tie...but boy is red! Mafia is blue!" His companion said.

"Mafia not see colours, only personality and face." The other one commented.

"Whilst that's very noble of you, I've gotta go." I stated as I jumped off.

"But if boy not Mafia...then boy is intruder!" Both of them surrounded me. "Mafia cannot let you go."

"...Fascinating." I held out my yo-yo and began spinning it around at my side, building up power. "Y'know, you guys look a lot alike. Any reason for that?"

"Oh, is actually very interesting and perfectly logical reason. See, Mafia-" I smacked him upside the chin with my fully charged yo-yo, knocking him down to the ground.

I call it the Charge Shot. What it lacks in originality it makes up for in power. Really, he should've been grateful I didn't aim for the crotch.

"Mafia, no!" His friend ran to his side. "How will Mafia go on without Mafia in Mafia?"

'Do they hear themselves talk?' I couldn't help but think as I Walked the Dog past them. "Tie, Captain still there?"

My tie then straightened right up and smacked me in the face, pointing up at the sky.

"Wha-? She's back on the ship now!?" I groaned. "Fine, I'll go up and-" Then, my tie slowly began lowering. "...Did she jump out again!? Captain, make up your mind!"

I finally made it to the other town side of the place...picking up some capsules along the way, and found an interesting sight. Some Mafia goons were building a pyramid of barrels, one of them at the top seemed to have a girl in his arms with a red hood and...a moustache? Was I seeing that right? Really?

"Caaaaaaaaadeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Suddenly, I was being strangled from behind. But it was much worse then a sneak attack, it was my Captain hugging me. "I finally found you!"

"C-Captain...! Can't...breathe!" She released me as I gasped for air. "Hah...hah...you...looking for me? I've been looking for you!"

"Aw, did you miss me?" She asked, hugging me.

"...Gimme another minute with you to decide." I mumbled.

"Um...hello!?" I looked up to realise that girl had yelled at us. "Are you two going to help me or what?"

"That depends. You gonna ask nicely?" I called up.

"Cadet..." Captain frowned at me.

"Politeness costs nothing, Captain." I told her. Hint, HINT.

"What are tiny children doing here?" A Mafia member asked. "Mafia very busy building stronghold."

"Stronghold, huh?" I stared up at the pyramid of barrels. "Right."

Captain made her view not so clear by blowing a raspberry in his face. Ever the diplomat.

"Tiny children insulting Mafia will regret it!" The Mafia declared as more of them suddenly appeared.

"It looks like war to me, Cadet!" Captain declared as she pulled her umbrella out of her hat. "To battle!"

"Less a war, more like a temper tantrum on their part." I said as I rolled my yo-yo out.

Captain leapt in umbrella a-swinging, smacking several men twice her size around like ragdolls, whilst I kept my distance and smacked one in the face with my yo-yo if they got too close.

'Don't aim for the groin, don't aim for the groin, don't aim for the groin...' I had to keep telling myself to resist the temptation.

The next one I smacked in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground and begin crying.

'Worth it.' Hey, they caused this mess, I'm not gonna take moral high ground here! Captain certainly wasn't!

We had managed to dispatch with all of them, save for the one still on top of the barrels with his hostage.

"Tiny children are strong...but Mafia has high ground! And hostage!" He declared.

"And I have knowledge of physics." I declared just as proudly. "Captain?"

"Oh, I've got it!" She beamed, before smacking one of the bottom barrels away, causing the entire structure to collapse.

"One of you catch me!" The moustached girl cried out as she fell. Captain did, I didn't. She should have asked nicer in my opinion.

"Phew...wow!" She marvelled at us. "You two really taught those Mafia goons a lesson! You're pretty tough, aren't you?"

"Tough and cute!" Captain proclaimed proudly.

"Have to be." I stated.

"Hmmmmm..." She seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Oh! Right! This is what you were looking for, right?" She then presented-

"A Time Piece!" I instantly grabbed it and held it close. "Thank goodness! That's one out of...well...a whole lot..." I was suddenly sad again.

"Yeah, you're uh...friend? There said it powered your ship." The girl said.

"R-Right, thank you." I nodded. "We'd better go return this then."

"Oh! Idea!" Captain suddenly declared. "Let's bring her with us!"

"What? Captain, we can't bring aliens into the ship!" I said.

"Oh, I'm the alien here?" She retorted.

"C'moooon! It'll be fun to have somebody new!" She giggled, and before I could argue again she'd already decided. "Let's go!" She then pulled her own button out of her hat and linked arms with me and the girl before pressing it, teleporting us all back to the ship.

"Woah...that was crazy..." The girl said, looking around. "So this is your ship, huh?"

"Don't touch anything." I stated as I headed up to the Vault to put the Time Piece back in, when I noticed something. "Huh? 71?"

"Oh yeah! I found one and came back to put it in!" Captain told me.

I just blinked at her. I was actually impressed. If there was one thing about the Captain I could say, it was that she seemed to be capable when it came to action.

I put the Time Piece back into the vault and watched as the number on the screen rose to 72. Just a whoooole ton more to go...

"So you two really are aliens." The girl said as I walked down to join them. "...What are your names?"

"She's the Captain, and I'm Vice Captain." I stated quickly.

She scoffed. "Don't tell me those are your actual names? Can't call you that." She then seemed to be thinking for a moment. "...I've got it."

She pointed at the Captain. "You'll be Hat Kid." She then pointed at me. "And you'll be Tie Brat!"

"Bra...? Excuse me!?" I cried out indignantly. "Why 'Brat'!?"

"It suits you." She snickered that little-!

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" The Captain squealed happily. "Nicknames! That's so cute! I like them! What do you think, Tie Brat?" Oh no, please...

"Captain..." I practically begged.

"Oh, I've got it!" She realised. "Tie! Hat and Tie! It's perfect! As Captain, I hereby decree that you now call me Hat!"

"I...uh..." I realised horribly that I wasn't getting out of this.

"See? Hat and Tie! Perfect!" The girl clapped.

"Well, I think you could of at least called us Tie Kid and Hat Brat. At least those kinda rhyme..." I muttered, trying to get a say in.

"Like I said. Brat fits you perfectly." She laughed.

"Well then, what's YOUR name?" I challenged.

"I'd...rather not say." She admitted.

"Ha! My go, then!" I smirked. "I dub thee...Mustache Girl!" Little Red Riding Brat only sounded good in my head.

"What!?" She cried out.

"Mustache!" Hat laughed. "Perfect!"

"You...!" She growled at me. It was a game at this point...and I was winning! "...F-Fine! Anyway, what really matters is our plan to drive the Mafia out of Mafia Town!"

I snorted. "Mafia Town? That's what it's called?"

"It wasn't always called that! Those monsters renamed it when they invaded our town!" Mustache said. "But now with your strength...we can drive them out!"

"Our strength, huh? So what are you, princess in the castle?" I snickered.

"Quiet, Tie." She emphasised the name, to make sure I knew I was now stuck with it. I didn't like her. "Here's my plan."

From out of nowhere, she pulled down a whiteboard which had a picture of her beating up the Mafia. Captai-...Hat, sat down, head in her hands in fascination whilst I chose to remain standing. "First, we beat up all the Mafia members and take back the town.

She pulled down a new slide, and both me and the Captain's eyes widened. "Then, we chop off all their limbs and ground them down into a red paste, which we can then sell as...I dunno, Revenge Ketchup? Justice Jam? Ooooh, I like Justice Jam!"

Me and the Captain looked at each other with something new; the same thought. That this girl was mental.

The slides then vanished from sight. "So, any questions?" I took a deep breath. "Great!" I sighed. "Then we've got to get to work immediately!" She practically skipped over to the window and opened it. "...So...how do you get back down?"

"Here, let me help." I kicked her in the behind, knocking her out the window as I closed the door.

"Tie!" Captain cried.

"Don't worry, I aimed for the ocean." I assured her. "But seriously Captain, this is why you don't invite just anyone onto the ship."

"She's still my friend." The Captain pulled a pouty face before pinching my cheek. "And call me Hat!"

"Ow...you're not really going with those names, are you?" I groaned.

"Like I said, I like them." She smiled. "It suits you. Heheh, get it? Suit? Tie?"

I rolled my eyes. "In any case, Captain-"

"Hat."

"...Hat. We still need to recover 48 more Time Pieces. The ship's lost a lot of power without them, we can't even get into the bathroom!"

"Don't worry, Tie! I'm already on it, aren't I?" She patted me on the shoulder, opening the window. "And besides, this gives us a chance to explore this planet! Pretty cool so far don't you think?"

'I can't believe you're still thinking about adventuring in this situation.' "As long as we get the Time Pieces." I told her.

"No problemo!" Hat smiled as she grabbed my wrist. "Let's get going!" So we both jumped out of the ship, falling back down to Mafia Town below us.


	3. Acquaintances with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tie and Hat finally being their Time Piece hunt together, and Tie learns all about the strange knickknacks that will help him on his quest.

I slowly landed on the beach area, which was populated by a few Mafia members. They seemed harmless enough so there was no reason to engage in combat with the-

"It's the beach!" Aaaaaand the Captain beat them all to the side with her umbrella as she charged to the sea and began splashing around like a child.

Again, I would like to reiterate that this was my captain. She was higher rank then me. Splashing in the water, giggling childishly.

I coughed. "Um...Captain?"

She instantly turned to me with a pouty frown. "Hat."

I was not going on a first name basis with her. "Time Pieces, remember?"

"Right!" She instantly jumped up. "Time to get looking!"

"Leave this to me." I said.

"Oh, you mean your tie? I've got that too!" First I'd heard of it, so I was sceptical when she pushed her hat down over her head. "Okey-dokey, hat! Whereeeee's the closest Time Rift?" Suddenly, a pair of binoculars popped out of the top of her hat, that looked in a direction before popping back in as she pulled it up onto her hat again. "That way! Come on, Tie!"

I couldn't help but frown. 'Oh, okay, I'm just here then.'

I followed her as she nimbly jumped around the buildings, beating birds out of her way and collecting capsules as I followed. At least she was capable at something...

"Tie! Keep an eye out!" She suddenly called to me as we jumped on top of a building.

"For the Time Rift?" I replied.

"No! For yarn!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Pardon?"

She turned to face me. "Yeah! There's some really good yarn around this place! I found some and its super special, so I'm trying to find more to make a new hat!"

I just stared at her in disbelief. In the time it took me to find her, she'd managed to collect a sizeable capsule currency, a Time Piece, and yarn. Should I be impressed with her or disappointed in myself?

"R-Right...I'll keep an eye out...for yarn." I sighed. Seriously, was this planet just a junkyard!?

We managed to make it to a construction site where the captain jumped up on ahead as I collected more shiny balls, when I heard her exclaim: "Oh! Hi, Badge Seller!"

'Someone else she's become chummy with?' I thought as I began climbing up. 'It's gonna be a weirdo. It's totally gonna be a weirdo.' "Captain, who are you-HOLY CRUD WHAT IS THAT!?"

The Captain was standing in front of...of...what the hell was I supposed to say!? Well, they wore a red hood and a purple tunic, they carried a black mage oak staff...okay, no, I can't sugarcoat it Seller is creepy! He's CREEPY! His mask keeps shifting around and twisting like he's constantly breaking his neck!

"Oh! Tie!" Captain dragged me in front of him as I dragged my feet, trying in vain to make her stop. "This is Badge Seller!"

"Ah, so those are your names..." He leaned towards me and I was internally freaking out. "A pleasure to meet you."

"...Hi." I waved pathetically.

"So...have you brought Pons this time?" He asked.

"P-P-P-Pons?" I stammered as I straightened my tie in my nervousness.

"Oh, that's what these things are." Captain pulled a green capsule containing a gem out of her hat. "Seller says he can give us badges for Pons."

"Oh yes. And as you can tell, my wares are certainly not ordinary." Yeah, the purple, glitching pieces emanating off of you kinda gave that away. "Simply pin a badge on your person, and you gain extra abilities."

'Am I gonna break through the fabric of reality and suffer for all eternity?'

"I have 59 now! That's enough, right?" Hat asked.

"Ah, the Item Magnet Badge? Of course." Seller then proceeded to absorb 50 Pons before handing the badge to Hat, who pinned it on her namesake.

"How do I look, Tie?" She beamed.

"Like you, with a badge." I stated. "So, it has an effect?"

"Yep!" She then skipped around, and I watched as Pons began to literally be attracted to her like a magnet, meaning his badges actually did have an effect.

"Hmmm, yes." I prevented myself from screaming as Seller suddenly leaned in towards me. "I believe I have some badges that will suit you." Three badges then suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, hovering in front of me.

"For you..." He mumbled. "I'd say the Rushing Badge, Cannonball Badge and Spider Tie Badge are best."

"Why do you have one that has my nickname on it?" I asked sceptically.

"Quite the coincidence." Was his answer. I didn't like it. "How many Pons do you have?"

"Uh, 33, I reckon." I said.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but my cheapest badge for you is 50." Seller said.

"Okay...can I go now?" I mumbled.

"By all means. But since you are also an alien, I shall keep my eyes on you, and my wares open." Red flag, red flag! Stranger danger!

I hurried after the captain as we left the construction area. "Captain, can you think more about who you want to make friends with here?"

"It's Hat! And do you mean Seller? I mean, he looks really REALLY weird and creepy, but he's selling us magic badges!" She argued.

Yeah, I had already tried the 'we shouldn't interact with others whilst on a planet' speech the first time we stopped. I could quickly tell that that was pointless however as she proceeded to hug the closest citizens because they were fluffy.

"I'm just wary of the fact that nearly everything on this planet so far has wanted to...you know, kill us." I emphasised.

"But it's so cool! There's a beach, and a volcano, and Mustache!" Of course she was having fun. "And-oh! This!"

A Mafia member was holding up a hand, and obviously I assumed the worst, but as the Captain high-fived him, they started playing patty-cake.

'Oh, okay, that's a bit weird but harm-' My thoughts were interrupted as the Mafia member suddenly decked Captain in the face, making her fly away!

"Captain!" I cried out as she landed on a stone path.

Alright, I had a rule. The captain was a devil at times, but she was still my captain, so if someone hurt her, I hurt them. Which I then did. With a Charge Shot to the gut. And I may or may not have deliberately stomped on his head as I ran down.

"Captain, are you okay?" I asked as I reached her.

"Mmmph!" She huffed as she jumped up and adjusted her hat. "Call me Hat!"

I groaned. She was fine.

"Huh? Hey!" Suddenly she jumped up towards an opening in a sewer pipe. "Found it!"

"Found...oh." I joined her and peered in.

In the middle of the pipe was a swirling sphere of light blue temporal energy. This was a Time Rift alright.

"How did it get in here?" I thought aloud.

"Maybe it hit someone who was climbing out of the pipe." Hat suggested. "So! Remember what to do?"

"Go inside the Time Rift and find the Time Piece, which causes the Time Piece to fix itself." I remembered, recalling the 'test run' Hat made me go through. She chucked it right at my head.

"Right! This is gonna be fun!" Hat clapped as she jumped into the void, and I rolled my eyes before following.

The Time Rift is certainly a unique place. It's like a void of blue as giant blocks of ice form platforms, making a form of trial or challenge...my theory is because its a play on 'frozen in time'...and the ice...do you have a better idea?

Also sometimes there are cookies for some reason. Giant platform cookies. I can't explain the cookies, but I think Hat is to blame somehow.

"Onwards, Tie!" Hat declared as she rushed on ahead.

'Yeah, yeah.' I thought as I followed her.

The ice blocks were quite easy to traverse, and for some reason they weren't cold. Maybe because it was time ice or something. Hat seemed to be in her natural habitat as she jumped up between the platforms whilst I just followed, contributing jack all.

"Success!" Hat cheered as she hugged the Time Piece to her chubby cheek, before we were both literally instantly teleported out of the Time Rift and back into the pipe, fixed Time Piece still in hand. "Alright, let's head back to the ship and deposit it!"

"Right, right..." I nodded as we both pulled out our remotes and pressed them to teleport back to the ship. As Hat went to deposit the Time Piece I went into the kitchen and looked through the telescope down at Mafia Town, trying to see if I could see any more Time Pieces. No luck in that department, however, I did see that it was beginning to approach the darker side of the planet, and that dark clouds were beginning to gather over it.

'Looks like it's approaching night, with rain on the way too.' I thought. "Captain!...Captain!"

I huffed and walked back into the living room, where I found her making some kind of pedestal, on top of which she placed...I didn't even know what it was, a lump of something I guess.

"What is this?" I questioned skeptically.

"It's another thing I found!" What didn't she find down there!? "I'm not exactly sure what it is...so I'm gonna call it a Relic!"

"Captain, relics are honoured pieces of history that are integral to telling someone the nature of lost civilisations and are worth a considerable-"

"Lalalala! Boring! I can't hear you!" She yelled. That was what I got for acting intelligent around her. "I think it looks important! There must be more of it!"

"Y'know, this might actually just be somebody's belongings that you're just stealing..."

My statement was outmatched by her suddenly growling stomach. "All that running and jumping made me hungry...Tiiiiiiiiie! Can we have lunch?"

I huffed. "Okay...but it's gonna be a quick one! It's turning night down there, and we need to get as many Time Pieces as quickly as possible." There was no use arguing with her the rare times she gave an 'order'.

"Yaaaay!" Now seemingly satisfied, she plopped herself down in front of the TV and turned on her PC, or Playing Console, and began playing SMS, or Super Meow Stars. And no, she didn't have a second controller.

So I headed into the kitchen and made one of the greatest inventions ever; sandwiches. Take two slices of bread, stick anything inbetween them and bingo, you're a chef.

'Seriously, going around so carelessly in this situation.' I thought, before taking a Pon out of my sleeve and rolling it around in my palm. 'At least we're getting something out of this. In fact, those Mafia inbreds practically owe us for this! Still, that Seller guy was weird...but the badges do seem to work. Wonder what else I can procure from this interruption.'

I was also hoping that Hat playing didn't interrupt the SOS signal. Somebody had to respond to that eventually, right? Hopefully someone with a bit more maturity...

I stopped my train of thought as I finished the sandwiches. Strawberry jelly with the crusts cut off for Hat, and a BLT for me. Not like she ate many vegetables anyway...

"Lunch is up." I stated as I walked into the living room. I knew she wasn't budging from that cushion. I placed her plate down in front of her.

"Thank you, Tie!" She beamed before blowing a kiss at me, causing a heart to float in front of me. I cringed away from it before the heart popped.

That was another thing unique to our species. A little, pointless thing called a Charm. It could be anything from making a star when you wink to making sparkles appear in your eyes when you're happy. They're honestly completely useless, and if we had a god, I reckon they threw it on us as an afterthought or something.

What's mine you don't ask? Well I'm not telling you then.

I sat cross-legged next to Hat as I ate whilst she both played and wolfed down her lunch, Roombi having to buzz around her at the amount of crumbs she was dropping.

"Captain, you're gonna choke again." I warned her.

"Haph!" She insisted through a full mouth.

"Just saying." I said, proceeding to eat at a moderate pace.

With the captains console, as well as a couple of other small things to entertain ourselves, like the slide to the mail room for some reason, and the aforementioned pillow fort, we at least kept ourselves occupied when travelling on the ship or waiting for another jump. It just all seemed so jumbled to me. Like, why the slide? There was no reason for the slide! I may have a problem with the slide. And...the colour scheme I guess. Just kind of clashed some times.

Saying that though, I was eternally grateful to the ship, for keeping me entertained in the vast nothingness of outer space. It was also why I was so thankful to Roombi for keeping it clean. Speaking of clean, I finished off my sandwich, before picking up both plates to wash them.

"Right! I'm full and ready!" Hat declared as she saved and leapt to her feet. "Time to go!"

"Hold it." I grabbed her by her pigtail whilst holding the plates in my other hand. "It's started raining down there. Go get the raincoats."

"Raining? Alright then!" She then started skipping towards her bedroom door, before smacking into it. "Ow! The door didn't open!"

"Power is low because of all the lost Time Pieces." I told her as I typed on one of the screens. "I'll divert all power to it." The door promptly opened.

"Thank you!" She waved as she hurried in.

Honestly...sometimes it felt like I was her babysitter! It was a miracle she functioned! How hard can it be to just look before you leap?

Of course, these were recurring thoughts, which I pushed to the back of my mind where they would fester with the others, as I washed up the plates.

"Raincoats acquired!" Hat cheered as she re-entered the living room and threw one at me, which I managed to catch. And then looked at.

"Did you have to give me the pink one with the brown cat faces on it?" I asked as she slipped on the yellow one.

"It suits you! Besides, I thought you liked pink!" She said.

I said nothing as I put it on and threw the hood up. The hood had cat ears. Because of course it did.

"You look adorable." She giggled as she poked my cheek.

"Let's just jump." I said as we leapt out the window.

We descended down through the dark clouds and into the dark Mafia Town being drowned in rain. We landed on a balcony of some kind and looked around. The Mafia still seemed to be around.

"Alright! Let's go!" She yelled.

"Hold on." I stopped her again. "I think we should split up this time."

"What!?" She suddenly and overdramatically dove and latched onto my leg. "Noooo Tie! Don't leave me!" She looked up at me with her puppy eyes. I had grown an immunity to them.

"Captain-"

"Hat."

"We'll find more Time Pieces quicker if we do split up, then our job will be done faster."

"But it's not a proper adventure without you by my side." She said.

'You mean tailing you?' "C'mon, just for one Time Piece each?"

"Well...I suppose if its just one..." She pouted. "But right back to the ship as soon as you get one, got it?"

"You're the boss." I half-said, half-reminded myself.

"See you soon, Tie!" Hat waved as she hurried off.

"Tie, find a Time Piece. Any Time Piece." I sighed as I gave it a tug, before it pointed towards the port. "Where I landed second? Why didn't you point there first then?"

I came to where my tie was pointing to find a bunch of Mafia goons...cowering? They seemed to be near a pipe leading out from the giant geyser, however, it was completely spewing out water at a tremendous rate. It must've been because of the rain.

"Uhhh..." I coughed awkwardly. "Are you lot...okay?"

"Mafia scared!" Mystery solved. "Mafia saw scary thing jump out from geyser pipe!"

"These things, huh?" I stared at the water as it flowed down. In fact...water was flowing from everywhere! All the pipes had created streams flowing down throughout all parts of the town! This was some seriously heavy rain! Or maybe just a very greedy geyser.

"Mafia saw it also!" Another one said. "Scary, soggy monster jumped out and ran away! Look like it was carrying something shiny..."

"Wait, what?" I gave a tug on my tie, and sure enough, the Time Piece was on the move! "Okay, well, you've been helpful, bye!" I scurried off past them.

With the water washing literally everywhere, Mafia Town was a bit...different to traverse. If I let myself get caught in a strong stream, I'd be sent slipping and sliding straight to the ocean. However, at the same time, since everything was wet, my sliding was super fast, which helped me to get around quicker, and it seemed that puddles had formed in certain places which had somehow acquired inflatables in them, providing a nice bounce pad of sorts.

"Hyup!" I bounced up to the top of the bell tower, which practically had mini waterfalls falling from it. "Alright, where are you going?" My tie kept pointing towards the town area. It seemed to be giving me a run around. "Well, I've really got no choi-ack!"

I suddenly tripped and landed on my face. Peeling myself off the ground I seized what had caught me to fall. It was a ball of black and purple yarn with a single thread sticking out.

"Huh...this must be more of that yarn she mentioned..." I squeezed it in my hands and bounced it on the ground. "Doesn't seem very special. Although, it's kind of funny how it's not wet...welp, if it's also free..." I stuck it in my sleeve.

I hovered my way down to the town to find more cowering Mafia men. Seemed like this Time Piece pilfering thing had come through here, and according to my tie, I was close.

"The clues are all coming together..." I rubbed my hands together. I was allowed to have a little fun whilst the captain wasn't around!

I turned a corner and saw a figure slip into a passageway. "Hey!" I gave chase and managed to find something...unexpected. I was suddenly in a cavern surrounded by gemstones, heading slowly downwards.

"What's a cavern doing down here?" I thought aloud as I descended. I had to admit, the gems were really beautiful, so as I came down to an entrance into a further cavern I stopped and marvelled at my surroundings.

"Heh...wow." This was nice. Really nice in fact. It reminded me of how I felt when I looked up at the stars when I was younger...

But that memory only made me sigh sadly.

"Hello."

I screamed like a little girl as I whipped around and looked side to side expecting an attack.

But all there was...was a little rainbow butterfly made out of wool. It seemed to have a golden light glowing in the middle of its stitching. It also had a long red thread trailing out behind it, which lead to a small crack in the wall.

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" The butterfly asked, it sounded feminine, so maybe it was a gir-the golden light just blinked! Was that her eye!?

"Ahem!" I coughed quickly. "...Yes."

"I like your raincoat." The butterfly said.

"Oh, this isn't mine, it's my friends." It was strange...the voice seemed to be coming from that golden light, but it had a slight echo to it.

"It looks very nice." The butterfly said. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm...Tie." Hey, have a nickname, use it.

"Tie? Tie..." She seemed to be processing the name. "I don't remember that name."

"I...suppose not. I am an alien." I stated rather flatly...Hat's influence I believe.

"Wow, an alien!?" She fluttered in front of me, but thankfully not around, otherwise that thread would have tripped me up. "So, you're a visitor here? That's so exciting!"

She fluttered in front of me. "My name is Knit! So, welcome! Ah, this is so embarrassing, I've never had a visitor before."

"Do you live down here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Here? Well, kinda...I live everywhere here!" She said. "It has been a while so-oh!"

Suddenly, she fluttered over to another ball of black and purple yarn. "Hey! It's some of my yarn!"

"This is yours?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Yep. Looks like I dropped a couple, or, maybe I dropped a lot..." She admitted.

"I actually found another one. Do you want them back?" I offered.

"Oh, no, I don't need them anymore." She said. "But its very special yarn! If you want it, you can have it, because you're my friend now!"

"Th-thanks." I pocketed the yarn. Hat made friends with a creepy badge seller, I made friends with a talking wool butterfly. Practically even.

"Ohhh, this is so exciting! A new visitor here, I can't wait to...ah..." She then seemed to droop a bit.

"Are you okay?" Exemplary gentleman, me.

"Seems I'm a bit tired still...I'm gonna have to rest for a bit." Knit said. "But it was very nice meeting you, Tie! Talk to you later!" She then zipped back into the crack by a thread.

"Hey!" I peered into the crack, but all I could see was darkness. 'That was...seriously, what's with the population of this planet? And this is one island!'

I then realised something. "Wait...fudgsicals the Time Piece! Tie!" It choked me as it pointed upwards. 'I have time to worry about Knit the magic yarn butterfly later!'

I hurried into a wide, tall cavern, the bottom of which was filled with water. I looked up to where my tie was pointing to see a shadowed figure, Time Piece in hand!

'Good! They're there! So...' I looked up and noticed a hook-like protrusion from a jutting out gem. 'How awfully convenient.'

Throwing my yo-yo up it wrapped around the hook, allowing me to swing up and land on the rocky outcrop, facing the resting assailant. "Ah-ha! Gotcha!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" They cried in a...girly voice?

"You...Mustache!" I pointed.

"Gah!" She threw her sopping wet hood over her hair. "It's you, Tie. Nice raincoat."

"I know, glorious isn't it? Give me that." I took the Time Piece from her grasp.

"Oh sure, you chase me down and take what I found, and you're the victim." She muttered.

"Practically!" I checked the Time Piece for damage. "What were you doing running around with this!?"

"I'll have you know, you ungrateful alien, that I found that Time Piece and was going to give it to you." I glared at her. "...But then it gave me this kinda cool glow that helped me scare the Mafia. That was funny."

"So that was your master plan? Drench yourself to become scary? Should've worn makeup." I commented.

"I didn't get drenched on purpose!" She argued. "I went exploring for a bit and I...got washed out by the rainfall. The Mafia were scared of me, so I ran with it."

"All over town, hence giving me the run around." I muttered.

"Well, if you're not gonna kill them, I'm gonna scare them." She stated.

"I don't remember accepting your offer." I said.

"I remember you kicking me out and onto a balloon." She retorted.

"I was aiming for the ocean." I defended myself.

"You're a jerk."

"Scathing."

"You're strong, I know you are." She practically pouted as I mockingly rolled my yo-yo. "So why won't you help me kill the Mafia!?"

"Because 'kill' is extreme. So is grinding them up and putting them in jars." I argued.

"It's for justice!" She yelled.

"What kind of justice is making them into jam!?"

"They deserve it!"

"Why!?"

"Because they're jerks and I hate them because they took over our town and stole everything and shoved me and bullied everyone and now I live in a cave!" She suddenly shouted out loud.

I stopped rolling my yo-yo. "...Oh."

She was trembling, trying to hold back tears. "Hate 'em...hate them so much..." She sniffed as the tears began to roll.

"...Look, Mustache." I sighed. "It's not my job to 'kill' a bunch of clones with less brain cells then muscles. I'm just here for these." I waggled the Time Piece in front of her. "If they're in the way, or I really don't like 'em. I'll knock them out. Maybe kick them into the ocean or down a hill. But I'm not a killer. And you definitely shouldn't be either. If you wanna be a hero, you don't kill the bad guys, despite what all the anime tells you."

I played with my yo-yo, rolling it along the ground. "First off, you be a good person...by remaining calm, collected, and thinking of others before yourself. No matter how much you hate them. To be a hero, you just gotta do that, plus a bit of bravery and maybe a spectacle or something." I might not have thought out the hero part.

She folded her arms and looked away, sniffing and shivering. If she was listening, I couldn't tell.

"Gimme that." I swiped her hood, making her flinch as I squeezed it out over the edge into the water below until it was as dry as I could get it, then handed it back to her. "See? Really not that hard."

She snatched it out of my grip and tied it back around her head.

"You're welcome." I sighed. "Do you need help getting out of here?"

"No, I can do it fine." She told me.

"Suit yourself." Hey, my work was done here, I was heading out. I teleported back to the ship and huffed. "Almost as dense as Capt-ack!"

Speaking of which, she tackle hugged me the moment my guard was down, our two Time Pieces landing next to us safely.

"...So how are you?" I asked after a while.

"Fine." She stated.

"...Why are you muddy?"

"No reason."

So endeth this thrilling chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tie's Mechanics: Tie plays similarly to Hat, only he can't Homing Dive to attack, and he can't Double Jump, meaning you're locked into your dive. However, his basic attack, his yo-yo, is longer in reach, and it acts as both the Hookshot Badge and Hover Badge.


End file.
